Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 10
Route 19 Once back in Fuchsia City, take care of anything you want such as buying items from the Poké Mart or catching more Pokémon at the . Head down from the Pokémon Center and you'll be on . You'll get to battle a few more trainers here. Those two were on the shore. The rest are in the ocean. Route 20 Head west a little and you'll be on . There are some more trainers here you can face. The last trainer on this route is right by the entrance to the Seafoam Islands. She is swimming on right by the shore. Go back on the shore. You can talk to the guy on the shore. He explains that Misty of Cerulean City trains here. Once you're ready, you can enter the cavern of the Seafoam Islands. Seafoam Islands The Seafoam Islands are home to the Legendary Pokémon, . There are several steps required in order to get to it. You also need HMs and , both of which you received in Fuchsia City. Be sure to have a lot of s too, because you're going to ultimately capture the titan of ice. On the first floor, head right and move the boulder using into the nearby hole. Go back and climb up the platform to get an . Don't go down the ladder yet. Go right and down, off the platform, until you see another boulder. Push it down the hole. Don't take the nearby ladder, but instead, go back to the first ladder and take it down. Go down and up on the adjacent platform, and pick up the . Go north and down, and push the next boulder down the hole. Go back to where you came down the first ladder and take the ladder above it going down. Head east and you'll find the boulder you previously pushed down. Push it again into the nearby hole. Go back to the first floor and go to the northeast, and go down the stairs. Push the next boulder into the hole. Fall down the hole. You'll find the boulder that fell through again. Push it down the next hole. Go down the stairs. Once there, take the next set of stairs. Head around and down, and you can find an . You'll notice here that the current is really strong, so you can't on it yet. Head up the ladder. Go around until you find several boulders next to a couple of holes. Of the two boulders right next to each other, move the right one up all the way against the wall. Push the other one down one tile, and left one tile. Push the next boulder over all the way west to the wall, then push the other boulder down the hole. Push the second boulder down the other hole, then jump down one of the holes. You will notice that the two boulders have stopped the current, so you can freely on it. Surf to the northern island and you'll be at 's nesting place. Be sure to save before the battle. Once you capture it, Surf back to the nearby ladder and take it up. Take the next ladder up. Go right to grab a . Go back to the room where you pushed the four boulders and go right and Surf down. You can see that the other part of the current was blocked too. Surf around and take the ladder up. Take the next two ladders up then exit the cave on the other side. Route 20 You'll be back on . You'll find a trainer to battle nearby. Head west a little and you'll see an island. On it is a . Keep heading west and you'll fight four more trainers. If you head just left of there, you'll be at Cinnabar Island, but we'll cover that section later. For now, back to Saffron City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen